


[podfic] Think To Me, Like Lovers Do

by churkey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, POV Derek Hale, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churkey/pseuds/churkey
Summary: A cursed amulet forces Derek to hear everyone's thoughts. He doesn't much like what he hears, at least until Stiles comes to rescue him from starvation.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	[podfic] Think To Me, Like Lovers Do

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Think To Me, Like Lovers Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636101) by [clotpolesonly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly/pseuds/clotpolesonly). 

So I love fluff and I love this story. I think the point that really ends up getting me is when Stiles wants to pet Derek's beard because, yeah, me too. Me too. 

I'm also a sucker for Derek's POV.

Many thanks to clotpolesonly for the great story and giving blanket permission on their works.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

###  [Download MP3](https://archive.org/download/teen_wolf-sterek-think_to_me_like_lovers_do/teen_wolf-sterek-think_to_me_like_lovers_do.mp3) | [Download M4A](https://archive.org/download/teen_wolf-sterek-think_to_me_like_lovers_do/teen_wolf-sterek-think_to_me_like_lovers_do.m4a)


End file.
